Colour Me In Love
by The life of a girl
Summary: Tōshirō Hitsugaya is an editor of shōnen manga who is saved by an orange haired stranger. When he and said stranger meet again Tōshirō finds himself wrapped up in his pace and thoroughly confounded. Can he do his job properly when he has the fiery young man by his side? Only time and a whole lot of patience will tell. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

The night was cool as Tōshirō walked down the street. It was quiet and poorly lit but the quickest way to his home. The smell of cherry blossoms was thick in the air and as he pocketed his hands, his eyes travelled skyward.

Work had been hard as usual and he was almost completely drained. He had spent all day editing Rangiku Matsumoto's work. She had finally got it to him-completely last minute-and he was forced to do a rush job so she could finalise everything and hand it in.

Rangiku was certainly a piece of work… it was fairly unusual for a woman to work in the shōnen section but somehow she managed to pull it off. She was lazy though and ridiculously self-centred, not even bothered that he could very well lose his job because of her lack of concern for meeting deadlines.

He heaved a sigh, shrugging himself deeper into his snowy white coat. It wasn't extremely cold, though he didn't mind the cold weather anyway but for some reason, he felt a shiver make its way down his spine.

Glancing back, he noticed two men walking a little while behind, watching him. Momentarily they were reflected under the streetlight, shoulder length black hair, shining piercings and bleached hair and Tōshirō felt a surge of distaste. He knew he was stereotyping but honestly, the men looked like delinquents-the type of delinquents to randomly attack a lone man in the middle of the night.

He clicked his tongue, glancing back again as he sped up slightly. It's not as if he expected anything to happen but he hardly wanted to risk it. Turning right into the park probably wasn't the smartest idea but at least he could lose them in the forest like reserve.

A noise drew his attention and he glanced towards the side of the path. Stalking out from between the trees were another two men. They were grinning, their heads lowered slightly as they approached.

Tōshirō felt his heart quicken as he looked back, the two men from before fastening to catch up with him. Then there was another rustle and another two appeared to his left.

Two men, maybe even four he might have been able to take, but six? He had his briefcase and that was heavy, so he could use that as a weapon but aside from that, he had nothing. He was smaller than average and all of the men looked as if they could pass off as wrestlers.

_Shit, _he thought to himself, almost breaking out into a jog before another man appeared at the end of the path, just near the exit to the street. _Another one? _

Tōshirō slowed, turquoise eyes flicking to each of the men. They were all tattooed and pierced with rather cruel looking grins on their faces.

"A little unfair don't you think?" Tōshirō asked as he finally came to a stop.

The man at the end of the path walked under the street light, illuminating his ugly, scarred face and small, beady brown eyes. "What's unfair? We just happened upon you. We're looking for a little fun. Surely that isn't so bad. Besides aren't you only a high-schooler? Should you really be out at this time of night? Isn't it past curfew?"

Tōshirō exhaled, attempting to keep his cool. Because of his size, people often confused him for a high-schooler or sometimes, if they were a really bad judge of age, an elementary student-which is what he had looked like while he was in his junior years. "Do I look like I'm in high-school?" he demanded, watching them warily as they began to circle around him. His tone was becoming cool which probably didn't help his situation.

"Maybe you like dressing up like daddy?" one teased, both hands in his pockets.

A corner of Tōshirō's mouth curled up in amused irritation. "What can I say; it's a fetish of mine."

A few of them laughed and one reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder but Tōshirō threw up his arm, knocking away the hand that tried to hold him.

"Don't touch me," he hissed out, trying to back away, only to stumble back onto another of the men.

The man who he had hit into chuckled, gently grabbing onto his forearms. "If I had known you were this forward, I would have skipped the introductions."

Tōshirō jumped slightly, pulling out of the man's grip, shifting away from him. They were too close…

"Come one sweetheart, no need to be nervous. We'll play nice."

He laughed wryly, readying his suitcase. "Yeah, sure… look, no offence, but I don't have time to play around with you."

The scarred one pushed into the circle, reaching out his hand to gently caress Tōshirō's face. "Come, don't be coy."

Tōshirō took a shaky breath before he swung his briefcase, whipping it across the man's shoulder.

The man cursed, stumbling under the hit.

"I told you, don't touch me." Tōshirō ducked under an arm as one of the men tried to punch him, swinging his briefcase up into his arm before punching into another man and levelling a kick to another man's gut.

One man, a rather feral, black haired man hissed, grabbing his wrist when he went to punch him while another ripped his briefcase out of his grip before catching his hand and digging his blunt nails into Tōshirō's palm.

Tōshirō did his own amount of hissing, trying to yank himself out of their grip before the scarred man grabbed lengths of his ivory hair, jerking his head upwards.

"Don't be mean; we're just trying to… have a little_ fun._"

He thrashed about in the man's grip, choking from the alcohol thick on his breath as the man leant closer, lips ghosting over his. "D-don't-" he began, voice barely a shaky whisper.

Then the chapped lips were pressed harshly against his, tongue running along Tōshirō's bottom lip.

Pressing back against the men holding him, Tōshirō fought, arms flailing and feet trying to find purchase on something. He attempted to kick them away, swinging his legs up to knock into one but the intended target jumped back, glaring at him and after delivering a sharp slap across Tōshirō's already reddened cheeks, he growled out, "Get him on his knees."

"Get the hell away from me," Tōshirō cried, digging his heels into the cobblestone path.

"I think the young man wants you to leave him alone," came a new voice, smooth, almost on the verge of amusement.

Tōshirō squinted the way the voice had come, heart jumping in excitement and relief, almost knocking out his breath. He was saved.

"I don't think it's any of your business," the scarred man told the stranger sternly, glaring at the shape.

Then the stranger passed under the dim light, orange hair darkened under the night sky. It was hard to see much from the dingy light, but it was clear he was rather tall and slender, as well as well defined; the rather sharp angles of his face clear even from where Tōshirō was.

"Let me ask you a question, what are you doing bothering this guy late at night?" the stranger enquired, the light tone dipping to something a little more dangerous.

"Nothing," one of the men answered, stepping forward slightly.

"Wrong answer," was snapped out before a foot shot into the man's face, sending him sprawling backwards, arms swinging as he tried to right himself before landing onto his bottom on the path.

"Now I'll try again." The man's voice had fully morphed now, heat and fire obvious even without seeing his face. "What do you think you're doing bothering someone when they clearly don't want it?"

The men exchanged glanced before the scarred man nodded to the man on the path and the other two not holding Tōshirō.

Nodding back they began to approach the stranger who simply chuckled.

"You guys are pretty dim, huh? Well whatever, I'll have you leaving here in an ambulance." A fist shot out, knocking into a comically surprised face before being followed up by a kick to the gut.

One man tried to punch the stranger but he ducked under it, pivoting on one foot, his leg out straight, tripping the man up. Quickly the orange haired man stood, reaching out to grab the remaining man's collar and bringing him close while his knee went up into his stomach.

Pushing him away, the man bounced on the balls of his feet, watching the three remaining culprits for movement.

Tōshirō, taking advantage of the hesitation of his captors, yanked his hand from the black haired man's grip, grabbing the other man's head with both hands and bringing it down sharp, straight onto his awaiting knee. Twirling, he kicked the other away, essentially freeing himself before dancing out of their reach.

The orange haired man laughed as the scarred man glanced between Tōshirō and him. "Now, I think right now, you're outnumbered. Not so fun when it's you is it?"

Lip smacking could be heard and some shuffling before the man cursed, "Shit. I won't forget this."

Tōshirō could practically hear the smile as the man replied, "I sincerely hope so. Because if I see you again, I've be sure to keep to my promise about the ambulance."

The man hissed before slapping a few of his friends on the back and sprinting off.

There was silence as they both watched them depart and Tōshirō exhaled a heavy breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Getting attacked was definitely not on his to do list.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he noticed his briefcase on the path. Picking it up he was relieved to find that it wasn't broken or open and sighed as he shouldered it, glancing back to his mysterious saviour.

The man had stepped back under the light and now Tōshirō's brain was not adrenaline filled, he could properly assess the man in what little light was available. The first thing he thought was the man was rather handsome with clear, peachy skin and simmering coffee eyes.

He looked much too casual for someone who had just fought off would be criminals, his hands in the back pocket of skin tight black jeans, a rather languid smile on his face. The only indicator of his actions was the light flush on his skin, though that could have easily have been from the cold.

Tōshirō bowed deeply, keeping his head down as he said seriously, "Thank-you for your help." Then he glanced up at the man as he continued with, "Though I didn't really need it, I'm grateful."

The man scowled slightly, lips pursed sceptically. "Huh… yeah, 'cause that's definitely what it seemed like when I found you."

Tōshirō huffed slightly. It was true it had seemed like a rather helpless situation, and in all honestly, he didn't really know why he had added the, 'to be honest I was fine,' part. Still, his pride had decided to rear its head. "Well… I was getting there."

The man just gave a small chuckle, smirking. "Yeah, okay sunshine, whatever you say. Anyway, what's your name?"

Tōshirō had noticed something strange about the young man as they talked-he didn't really seem to be looking directly at him-more just in his general direction.

"Yeah, I'm blind if that's what you were going to ask," the man suddenly told him, eyes raking over his face blankly.

Closing his mouth hurriedly, Tōshirō grit his teeth. "How would know what people are going to ask if you don't let them even start?"

Surprised, the stranger's eyebrows shot up a little. "Ah… well, I guess you're right. So what were you actually going to say?"

Tōshirō crossed his arms, exhaling sharply. So what if that had actually been his question? "My name's Tōshirō Hitsugaya," he answered.

The man smiled, "Nice to meet you Tōshirō-"

"It's Hitsugaya," he interrupted.

Snorting slightly, the stranger gave him an amused look before he straightened fully, beginning to walk past him. "Okay Tōshirō. I'm Ichigo. Well I'm heading home. Walk with me?"

Tōshirō gaped after the insolent man, unsure of whether he wanted to hit him with his briefcase or catch up to him. Finally he decided on the latter. "It's not because I'm worried," he assured the man-Ichigo. "It's only because my house is this way."

"Sure," he replied, clearly containing laughter. "Whatever Tōshirō."

"I already told you," he snapped. "It's Hitsugaya."

"I heard you the first time."

"Then you should use it."

"Don't wanna'," he replied, smirking at the smaller man. "What, you going to make me?"

Tōshirō growled a little, grated by the man's insistence to be so blatantly rude. "No, but I'm going to get irritated."

Ichigo rose a brow but didn't reply, just looking back out to the street as they walked down the quiet road, quietly passing under the lazy street lights.

Tōshirō glared at the man but finally relented, rearranging his clothes as they walked. He was going to buy pepper spray. And never walk on such a quite, dark road again. He glanced back at the taller man beside him. And definitely, no more midnight strolls.

XXX

**So… haha :) here we are again… this was something that came to me after I watched this show with a blind guy in it and well… I just sort of went from there! Completely made this up but… that's fan fiction right?  
I'm not really 100 percent sure I want this to be a Tōshirō and Ichigo fiction but I'm just going to play it by ear.  
Sorry about not working on my other pieces, my computer really hates me and for some reason it wasn't playing nice with the fan fiction site. But I swear-updates will happen.  
Anyway, tell me what you think about the piece! Love to hear it :) Have fun children!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tōshirō sighed, rubbing a pale hand down his face. Work was tiring and he was almost ready to call it quits and go home when the phone rang, insistent and loud from somewhere under his papers.

The editing office of Diamond Publishing was a rather large room with five desks, including Tōshirō's. The room was a complete mess. Storyboards of comic strips were covering the floor and the desks, books and manga stacked up. The copies were covered in grey-lead corrections scattered on cutting boards with pieces of the comic strips put together.

The editors were all in the same condition as Tōshirō – weary with black rings under their eyes, hair in various stages of disarray, their clothes, all crinkled, basically hanging off their frames. Gin Ichimaru's already slitted eyelids were closed as he massaged his temples as the work of three of his authors sat spread out on his desk while his phone rang insistently.

Momo Hinamori and Renji Abarai sat on the floor, one of Momo's authors work sitting between them. Renji was already sleeping, mouth hanging open as he rested under mountains of reference books, notes and corrected strips. Momo was leaning over him, reading the series of papers along his body, using him as a makeshift table.

Their division manager, Shinji Hirako had his long blond hair put up in a messy pony tail while he scratched his scratched his head furiously, hair ruffling as he glared at his work and with his other hand he picked up his ringing phone before slamming it back down.

"Tōshirō! Answer that _damn _phone!" Shinji barked, glaring holes in the side of his head.

"I'm trying," he snapped back, turquoise eyes flashing in irritation as he flung his work off the table. Finally he found the phone, the sleek, black item stuck in between the pages of a manga like a bookmark. He held the phone in between his shoulder and cheek as he picked up his work once again. "Yeah, what?"

"_Is that any way to talk to your favourite author Tōshirō?"_

Tōshirō growled. "Matsumato… it's Hitsugaya, haven't I told you that a thousand times? Anyway, what the hell do you think you're doing calling right now? Please don't tell me you're calling to say that you haven't finalised your manuscript yet."

Rangiku made a noise in the back of her throat. _"Well, not completely. I haven't finalised it but I wanted to talk to you about a part of the work you edited. I just wasn't sure about the change."_

"If you're talking about that fight scene, I needed to change the panelling because it didn't flow properly."

"_No, not that," _Rangiku muttered. _"You completely shifted around my touching romance scene. You don't get many in __shōnen manga and I was really looking forward to you approving that part."_

"Matsumoto… dear Lord… I would have approved it but the way you put it together was so… it seemed false so I thought you should move it around."

Rangiku tutted. _"That's rude. __Tōshirō, have you ever actually been in love?"_

Tōshirō sighed, placing his chin in his hand. "No Matsumato, I haven't. But if he just met this girl, saving her from the monster, she'd be grateful, sure, but not so grateful that she'd just start professing her love."

"_Oh, and I assume you've been in that sort of situation before then?" _Rangiku asked sceptically.

A little surprised, Tōshirō sat up. "Well yes, I guess."

"_Really? Who was she?"_

"Ah…" Tōshirō coughed, holding a delicate finger to his brow. "Not… not exactly…"

"_So you _haven't _actually rescued a woman and enjoyed a possible romantic moment then," _Rangiku crowed triumphantly.

"No – yes – I mean… not exactly."

"_Tōshirō, you are making _no _sense at all."_

Tōshirō ran a hand through his hair. "I know, I just mean… oh God, this is embarrassing… yesterday…" He cleared his throat, his hand running to his neck, rubbing it. "Yesterday I was walking home and uh… got…" He chuckled, not believing his was confiding in Rangiku. "I got attacked."

"_O – oh my God! _Tōshirō! _W – what happened? Are you okay?"_

Tōshirō sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, let me finish. I was walking home and got attacked and… well, just when things got a little… edgy, a… a guy saved me. He kicked the hell out of the men and ah…" Tōshirō laughed again, rubbing his eyes. "He walked me home."

Rangiku was silent for a moment before her expected reaction sounded, shrill piercing words assaulting his already sensitive ears and mind, _"Holy – Tōshirō! That's so cute! He walked you home? Aw! And he kissed you right? You had a moment where you looked at each other and just realised it was-"_

"No!" Tōshirō cried, blocking one of his ears. "Shit, I can't believe you just said that! That was the whole point; we didn't _have _a moment because you aren't going to have a moment with a perfect stranger, even if they _did _save you."

"_He was cute though right?" _she gushed on._ "Tall, brooding and handsome?"_

"I – I don't know," Tōshirō replied, shaking his head. "I – I guess so," he stuttered. "He was taller than me anyway, with orange hair. He was uh… he was blind too."

"_Blind?" _Rangiku repeated, sounding confused.

"Yeah, he was blind." Tōshirō shook his head again, attempting to clear his thoughts. "Forget it – did you already forget my point?"

"_Yeah, alright, I get it, no romantic moments without build up… still; wouldn't it be nice to have a moment like that?" _Abruptly changing the subject, Rangiku asked, _"Do you think you're ever going to see him?"_

Tōshirō scoffed. "I doubt it."

"_Well did you at least get a name from your knight in shining armour?" _

"Only his first name," Tōshirō muttered. "He was actually pretty rude. But yeah, I got a name – Ichigo."

Rangiku laughed. _"Aw wow…" _She laughed again. _"That's cute though it sounds like a bit of a daisy name."_

Tōshirō frowned. "He didn't look like a daisy."

"_Well he does have a pansy name…" _

Tōshirō waved the comment away, once again sitting his phone in between his shoulder and ear as he began to edit the next lot of work he had to do. "Forget it. You're taking up too much of my time, you should be finalising your comic."

Rangiku wasn't offended by his sharp tone however and just heaved sigh. _"Okay, okay, I'm going. But you have to update me on this. I want to know if you meet this mysterious stranger again so I can use it as material."_

"Definitely not," Tōshirō snapped. "And like I said, there's no way I'm talking anymore about this. Okay, good-bye Matsumato, I'm leaving. Call me when you actually have work _done._"

"_I resent that comment," _Rangiku said airily, clearly distracted by something else. _"Okay, I'll call you later. Hey Kira what the he-"_

Then the call ended. Tōshirō stared at the receiver before shaking his head. "What the hell…?"

"Oi, Shiro, who the hell was that? I hope that was about work, we're completely swamped here," Shinji barked out, shooting daggers at him with simmering coffee eyes across the piles of papers.

"It's _Tōshirō _Hitsugaya," Tōshirō told him sharply. "Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Haven't I already told you that?"

"Shiro, be nice," Momo admonished him softly from her place on the floor, not looking up.

"Yea' Shiro," Gin drawled, leaning over Tōshirō's shoulder, surprising him. "Ya best be nice. So… wanna' share ya little _excursion _with the class?"

Tōshirō shuddered slightly, shooing him away, feeling a little nervous as he always did around Gin. "Buzzing around my shoulder makes me a little uncomfortable. It makes me even more uncomfortable when you start listening in on my conversations."

"But Shiro, that sounds exciting," Shinji said, leaning forward now. "I'm quite interested in this story. What happened?"

Tōshirō glanced around, conscious that everyone's eyes were on him, pausing in their work to listen. "Oh God," Tōshirō muttered, sighing. "It's a pretty boring story anyway. I got attacked by about half a dozen people last night and this guy came and saved me. That's it."

"You were attacked?" Momo exclaimed, leaning forward, her palms slamming into Renji's gut in her excitement and worry. "Are you okay?"

Renji sat up abruptly, coughing and spluttering, chocolate eyes narrowing in her direction, his scarlet hair falling around his face. "W – what the hell Momo?"

Momo shushed him, watching Tōshirō intently.

"Wow, that's crazy." Shinji whistled. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Tōshirō mumbled wearily. "I mean, sure, they were a little rough but… I didn't get hurt. I would have but Ichigo saved me."

"Ichigo?" Gin repeated, straightening.

"Yeah, why? You know that name?"

Gin's thin lips curved into a wide grin. "Nah, just thought it was a cute name was all."

Shinji suddenly began rifling though some of his work. "Actually _I've _heard that name." He pulled up a sheet, hanging the paper out in front of him. "At least I think I know the guy you're talking about. He's blind right?"

Tōshirō stood slowly, reaching out to grab the paper which turned out to be an ID sheet for an Ichigo Urahara.

He looked exactly like he had that night; orange brows drawn down over coffee eyes, his bright hair sticking up stubbornly. He looked over the paper, noticing that the ID sheet included a list of manga.

Tōshirō stared at the paper for a moment before looking back up to Shinji. "I don't get it, what is this?"

"I forgot to tell you because we were so busy, but Ichigo just recently came in need of an editor and his manager contacted us and I was hoping that you could take him on," Shinji told him, crossing his arms and leaning back on his seat, hands behind his head. "His work is fairly new but he is becoming very popular."

Tōshirō blinked. "W – wait, what?"

"Congrats lil' Shiro!" Gin exclaimed, slapping Tōshirō on the back. "You just got yourself a new author."

XXX

Tōshirō glanced at the address on the ID page before looking back to the silver 15 of the apartment.

The apartment block was large but it seemed a little run down, the dingy, crackling lights of the hall adding to the illusion just like the dirty yellow carpet under his feet.

He reached out, ready to knock on the door but he pulled back. _God, why am I being such an idiot? It's not as if it meant anything… _All of Rangiku's talk had him nervous for no reason. Steeling himself, Tōshirō took a breath, reaching out again, rapping gently.

The door was opened and there he was, standing in the golden glow of the sunlight from his large windows. One hand was on the door, the other on the doorframe and his foot was sitting on top of the other.

His orange hair was clearly damp, shining a dark orange. The clothes he were wearing were clearly old and worn, the large white tee-shirt hanging off his slender frame along with his paint splattered jeans, ripped at his knees.

He was handsome, perhaps not like the prince that Rangiku had been describing – his constant smirk marring his features. But he was good-looking all the same and Tōshirō found himself somewhat distracted.

And then there it was – the strangely heart clenching smirk sliding up his face. Ichigo shifted his weight as a pure ebony Border Collie trotted up to Ichigo's leg, poking his head out. "You gonna' give me a name or leave me guessing?"

Tōshirō gave a start, shaking his head to dispel the confusion he felt. "Ah, yeah, sorry… We met the other day at the park. I'm-"

"Tōshirō, right?"

"Hitsugaya," Tōshirō corrected, a little bit of irritation mixed in with surprise. "But yeah, how did you know?"

"That was a little insensitive, wasn't it?" Ichigo teased, turning to enter his small apartment, patting his dog on the head while he went. "Your voice, I could tell because of your voice. Come in already."

Tōshirō hastened to follow Ichigo into his kitchen. The apartment wasn't as run down as the rest of the block though there were cracks in some of the off white walls. The whole thing was open-plan – the kitchen adjacent to the living room with two bedrooms off to the left side of the apartment as well the combined bathroom and laundry.

The dog glanced back at Tōshirō before jumping onto the scarlet couch that sat under the window and curling up.

"His name's Zangetsu," Ichigo told him over his shoulder, going over to the small white fridge.

"Zangetsu? He's… he's your guide dog?" Tōshirō asked, putting down his manila folder.

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing two glass bottles of coke and holding one out to the ivory haired man. "He's a little overprotective so I wouldn't go trying to pat him or anything. He might bite."

"I thought guide dogs were meant to be gentle," he murmured, watching the dog warily while he took the bottle.

Ichigo laughed – a husky, warming sound. "What, you expect me to walk around defenceless? Zangetsu needs to be able to help me if I get into a jam you know."

_You're plenty able to look after yourself, _he thought, watching the man walk to the second bedroom.

"So Tōshirō Hitsugaya, what're you here for? How'd you get my address anyway?"

"You let me in without even knowing that?"

Ichigo shot him a grin before ducking into the room. "Well I thought you'd come here to thank me."

"Haven't I already done that?" he asked furiously, following Ichigo into the bedroom before stopping dead as he entered.

The room was bright – the windows floor to ceiling, making what would have been a most definitely dirty and cluttered room appear clean and airy. There was an L shaped bench against the adjacent wall stacked with different art materials – gel pens, felt markers, oil and water paints, coloured pencils, grey-lead pencils, stanley knives, charcoals, pastels and others that Tōshirō couldn't even name. There appeared to be no order and he wondered how Ichigo could use them at all.

"What sort of order is that?" Tōshirō asked, frowning at a box of paints that Ichigo now had in his hand.

"It's in my sort of order," he replied tartly, raising a brow as he glanced back at him.

Tōshirō was a little taken aback by his reply and his frown deepened in irritation but he didn't bother to argue, instead letting his eyes go back to roaming.

The floor was polished timber and thankfully, was covered with a see through plastic, splattered with paint and dust. The room smelled heavily of something akin to drying paint though Tōshirō supposed it could be just that. However, upon taking in a large bottle of turpentine, he realised it couldn't be anything else.

His eyes searched the walls, breath hitching slightly in awe at the work spread across them. The images were painted to the cream walls – flowing pictures of flowers and landscapes – some in colour, others in black and white. Faces filled the gaps – smiling, frowning, crying, laughing – bringing the walls to life.

Abruptly Tōshirō had a thought. "Aren't you renting this place?"

Ichigo had put down the box of paints and now had a palette in one hand and a brush in other and he paused at his easel, blinking blankly at Tōshirō. "What?"

"I just mean, you've put your pictures all over the walls… aren't you not allowed to do that?"

Ichigo laughed before going back to working on an image of a young woman with shoulder length tan hair and a fringe that hung over the right side of her face gently, framing the soft and large, russet eyes. "I asked you know – I didn't just splatter it all over the wall. Nah, the owner of this building is a friend of mine and he said he'd pay me to paint it to bring a little life to it."

Raising a brow sceptically, Tōshirō let out a sigh, completing his search of the room. The last thing he saw was a desk opposite the window. Sitting in piles were what he could clearly see, were Ichigo's storyboards.

He was a little excited to see what his new found author had written about and walked swiftly over to the desk.

Just like his artworks, his story held a brashness to it, the work seeming to come to life in his hands. But the images were also strangely gentle and genuine and Tōshirō gingerly picked it up, cradling it in his arm as he flicked through it.

He had been quite absorbed with reading it when Ichigo's voice sounded, startling him, "They're just the drafts. I have my earlier work's around here to if you want to catch up on it."

Tōshirō glanced up at him, eyes widening from surprise and he quickly put down the comic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just… Uh… I just…"

Ichigo gave him a half smile, putting down his palette before approaching. "It's nothing to be sorry about. I could hear you going through it. You're going to have to get used to it." He opened a drawer and pulled out a copy of what must have been his manga and handed it to Tōshirō. "Better get to reading Tōshirō, we sure have a lot to do."

XXX

**Ah dear! I was watching **_**Battlestar Galactica**_** while I was writing this… probably not the best idea. I was sobbing at the end and could barely see what I was doing…  
Anyway, you wouldn't know, because there isn't a timer on this thing but between 'doing' and 'anyway' there was a ridiculous thirty minute gap that I filled looking at **_**Battlestar Galactica**_** stuff. Does it blow anyone else's mind that Tom Zarek in the remake of Battlestar Galactica played Apollo in the earlier version?  
No? I'm the only one?  
… Awkward…  
Okay, I'm going to stop wasting time now and let you go :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please, please, please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tōshirō bit his thumb nail absently, flipping through Ichigo's manga as he stretched a leg out on the young man's couch, eyes flicking up to glare at Zangetsu who sat at the end when he ended up taking most of the space. It was strange – he felt completely at ease with Ichigo – he had a way of making one feel like they were just another person on the street and for someone who usually garnered a lot of attention, Tōshirō was thankful for it.

The story line was rather interesting, if a little morbid – about a young man that dies and ends up in a place between heaven and hell. He meets others there and discovers he is meant to start the apocalypse. Who he sides with is supposed to determine who will win.

Tōshirō sighed, eyes straying from the book to Ichigo once again. He was leaning into the artwork – though he hardly needed to do it.

It had taken him most of the night to complete but Tōshirō hadn't really noticed as he caught up on the story line. They were really doing things backwards but it could hardly be helped.

Now however, Tōshirō felt hunger gnawing nastily at his stomach and his eyes seemed to be insistently wandering over to the strong back presented to him with increasing frequency. Concentration just seemed to flit away from him and he finally laid down the book, leaving it open on the coffee table as he stretched.

Ichigo was putting his brush in a small cup of turpentine to wash it when he glanced back at the smaller man. "Getting hungry?"

Tōshirō felt it a little unnerving that Ichigo knew that but he replied regardless, "Yes actually. It might be better if I head home. I can always take your work with me. I don't want to bother you."

Ichigo wiped his hands on a rag before throwing it over his shoulder and going to the kitchen, an eager Zangetsu following behind. "No bother, I'm getting hungry too. Besides, don't you need to talk to me? I don't mind at all."

Pausing, Tōshirō wondered if it would seem rude for him to except. Or would it just make him seem desperate? Well it hardly mattered; he was only going to work after all… right? "Okay, sounds fine. Can you actually cook though?"

He hadn't meant it to sound the way it had come out and he stopped dead, watching Ichigo warily, waiting for the explosion.

None came however – the young man just chuckled, glancing back at him as he opened the fridge. "You aren't a great guest you know – questioning the man who feeds you. I have to be alright at cooking to survive on my own anyway." He turned back around, hand reaching into the fridge to root around for some things.

"I don't know how hungry you are so I'm just going to make whatever I feel like."

Tōshirō pursed his lips slightly, approaching the island bench as the young man began to put some vegetables on the chopping board.

It was silent or a while, only Ichigo working at chopping the vegetables echoing throughout the small room.

His speed with the knife was rather frightful and Tōshirō had to wonder how he managed it. Surely it was hard but Ichigo continued it anyway, eyes staring blankly at the mushrooms he was cubing before pushing them away.

"I liked your work," Tōshirō told him.

Ichigo smirked at him. "Aren't you meant to say that?"

"No, well yes… but I liked it all the same. Where did you get the idea?"

Cocking his head, Ichigo's brow furrowed as he thought about it. "Well I was just drawing one day and I thought; what do we look like when we die?"

"Where are you planning on going with it?"

"Well, I was thinking that Yuu would basically try to get out of limbo… essentially."

"Thanks for clarifying that," Tōshirō commented dryly. "I think everyone would try to do that if they were stuck in some place between heaven and hell."

Ichigo grinned, chucking the vegetables in a saucepan. "Well I'm not much of a planner. That was actually the extent of my plan."

"God…" Tōshirō rubbed his face. "You sound just like Rangiku."

Arching a brow, Ichigo half smiled. "Is that meant to be a bad thing?"

"She's constantly late and has no idea what she's doing."

"Isn't that your job anyway?"

"What? No," Tōshirō exclaimed. "_You're _meant to be the one working on being on time."

"Well I'm not late yet," Ichigo said mildly.

Shuffling a little, Tōshirō conceded that was true. "No, you're not. So, how long have you been writing?"

Moving around again, Ichigo grabbed some fish, putting in some random spices and herbs before throwing it on another pan. "Forever basically… though I never did anything with it till a little while ago."

Something in his tone made Tōshirō think he was a little bitter but he ignored it. "Well anyway, I also flicked through your drafts. You realise the deadline is next week right?"

Ichigo nodded, cocking a hip as he stood at the stove. "Yeah, I know. I'm almost done. I just got distracted. That picture needed to be done."

Tōshirō glanced towards Ichigo's studio where the almost completed artwork sat. "Who is it?"

Ichigo paused, frowning a little before he smiled, shaking the pan and flipping the fish. "My sister."

"Your… sister?"

"Yeah." He chuckled, shaking his head.

Tōshirō didn't know if Ichigo had more to say but it seemed it was a sensitive topic because he noticed the way he had stiffened slightly at the mention of it. Sympathetically, Tōshirō moved on. "About your drafts, I'd like to talk to you about some changes…"

"Sure," Ichigo replied, glancing back at him. "But let's eat first."

XXX

Tōshirō wiped a tear from his eye, trying but failing to widen his eyes enough to look at the other man as he laughed.

Ichigo was glaring at him, fork poised just before his mouth as he waited for Tōshirō's laughter to dispel. "I really don't see what's so funny."

Choking a little on his own spit, the white haired man slapped his chest. "I – it was just the _way _you said it."

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered, glancing up at Tōshirō a few times in embarrassment and irritation.

Managing to calm himself down, Tōshirō took a few deep breaths, once again returning to his food. "God, are you always so… serious?"

Ichigo seemed to pout but he didn't say anything in reply.

"So, like I was saying earlier," Tōshirō began after realising Ichigo wasn't going to answer the question. "Your draft's great, there are just some touches that need to be done and some rearranging."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, sure. Did you want to work on that now?"

"Of course."

Tōshirō stood, walking to the coffee table where he had left the drafts when he heard a song begin to play. He didn't recognise it but it was a mix of punk and rock and it seemed to speak of Ichigo in volumes.

Glancing his way as he gathered up the papers, he noticed Ichigo checking his phone. When he opened the text, it began to read it out in that monotonous, robotic tone.

_From Grimm: Ichigo, answer the fucking phone. I want to talk to you. I'm coming over – right no—_

The phone was abruptly snapped shut.

As Tōshirō began to approach the table, he watched Ichigo carefully. His eyebrow was twitching and he was flushed in anger, fingers white as he griped the mobile.

"You should go Tōshirō. You're not going to want to be around when he comes."

Tōshirō was surprised, mainly because it seemed that Ichigo wasn't the type to kick people out of his house because of some inconveniences, let alone kick them out because someone else was coming. He expected Ichigo would be able to deal with someone like that.

Still he nodded. It was quite late anyway and he had originally intended to leave early after all. "Sure. I'll finish looking this over and give it back to you with the alterations."

Standing, Ichigo opened the door for him, pausing as he opened it, letting Tōshirō past. "Sorry to get you gone but… this guy's a jackass. And he will not leave once he gets here. Plus, if he saw _you _here…"

Tōshirō didn't like what Ichigo was implying. He has assumed that this 'Grimm' was a friend of his, but from the sounds of it, he was something a little more than that. Or perhaps, had been. Either way, he sounded like a jealous prick, but then, Tōshirō didn't know him and only gathered what he could from Ichigo's tone. "Well, sure…" he said reluctantly before adding, "If you need me…"

Ichigo seemed surprised before he chuckled, smiling. "Thanks Tōshirō, I appreciate it."

Nodding, the smaller male began to walk off. "Bye Mr – _Ichigo._"

"See ya' Tōshirō!"

Sighing, Tōshirō shifted the folder in his arms as he descended the stairs of the apartment building. He was strangely worried about the orange haired man and he didn't like leaving him when he seemed so strangely affected. It wasn't any of his business really, he was a complete stranger (or practically) and it _was _business. His and Ichigo's relationship was professional.

Shaking his head, he wondered what on earth had got him so concerned.

Tōshirō was almost out of the trashy place, just at the doors when a tall, blue haired man shoved the doors open and pushed past him, not sparing him a glance.

Irritated, Tōshirō glanced after the man. _What a jerk… _Throwing another glare back up the stairs where the man had ascended, he walked off.

XXX

Ichigo stood at the kitchen table, unsure of his next move. Grimmjow would be coming any minute and he couldn't afford to mess around. It might be too late to clean and Grimmjow would know he had company.

His hand shook as he gripped the chair, wishing there was a way to get rid of him but he knew it was useless. Kisuke was out and wouldn't be around to get him to leave and everyone else in the apartment building was too scared of Grimmjow, or didn't care enough for Ichigo, to do something.

Quickly roused from his thoughts by a pounding on the door, Ichigo felt his heart freeze and he just stared at the door for a moment.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow's gruff voice sounded out aggressively. Funny, it used to send very _different _tingles down his spine compared to his small shudders of fear now.

"Fuck off Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted back, gently gripping a snarling Zangetsu by the collar to keep him close, mostly for his own sake.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow snarled. "Let me in. I've had enough. Come back already."

"I told you Grimmjow, we're over!"

"Over? Don't be fuckin' ridiculous. If we were over, you would have got a new number and blocked me."

Ichigo didn't answer, still watching the door blankly as he heard the vibrations sound violently.

There was a purr and the pounding stopped. "See Ichigo, you still want me. If you wanted me out of your life completely, you could have done it already."

Ichigo scowled, approaching the door. "Even if I left the _fucking _country, I doubt I'd be able to get away from you."

"That's right!" Grimmjow snapped, suddenly angry again. Then there was a pause and a laugh. "Ichigo, you've really got to hide your keys better!"

Feeling himself begin to hyperventilate, Ichigo backed up. Despite his own strength, and the fact he had Zangetsu with him, he still felt the overwhelming fear that came hand in hand with seeing Grimmjow.

He heard Grimmjow open the door, placing the key on the bench with a small 'click'. Then he heard him laugh and he could clearly envision his grinning when he sang, "Honey, I'm home!"

XXX

**So thank-you for those that have followed this or whatever, I really appreciate it \^^/ Sorry for the long gap in writing. You know… **_**things **_**happened. **

**Right? Totally sucks -.-**

**Anyway, thank-you again and please don't forget to tell me what you think! Be as ramble – y as you want!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grimmjow grinned to himself as he watched Ichigo back into his couch, expressive brown eyes wide as he held on tight to that ratty dog. Fuck, he'd missed Ichigo.

He took a small moment to admire him – his long, slender body, strong features, sharp lines and his traffic cone orange hair and Jesus Christ, if it didn't make him want to do _all _manner of things to him. Things he _used _to be able to do.

Ichigo was snapping in anger now, over the initial shock of seeing him and Grimmjow chuckled quietly as Ichigo straightened, glaring at him heavily.

"Get out Grimmjow."

Laughing again, Grimmjow began to walk over to the table, halfway through saying something when he noticed the plates. Cerulean eyes snapped over to Ichigo's stiff form and he growled out, "Had company?"

Noticing Ichigo's further stiffening, Grimmjow took that as a yes, and considering he _did _stiffen, it was most likely a man.

Sneering, Grimmjow sauntered towards him, feeling victorious when Ichigo glanced around in confusion. He knew that when Ichigo was too emotional, his other senses failed him and he had trouble even walking with a cane.

Zangetsu was growling in response to Ichigo's distress, lips peeled back to reveal sharp teeth but Grimmjow glared at Zangetsu, quietening him with the command, "Quiet."

Grimmjow had known Zangetsu since Ichigo had first got him and as such, Zangetsu was used to them. Of course he had often had to listen to Ichigo and Grimmjow fight and had always protected Ichigo, even from Grimmjow. But he had never attacked him. So far that is.

So Grimmjow was rather smug when Zangetsu bowed a little, glancing at Ichigo and huddling closer to his owner.

"Ichigo, I just want to talk."

Ichigo was shaking adorably, almost climbing up onto the couch as he heard Grimmjow approach. "You never just want to talk."

Grimmjow conceded that it was a fair comment. Most of their arguments had always started up over something small. Ichigo would sulk, he would try and talk, they'd both get pissed and then Grimmjow would end up fucking the living daylights out of him.

"I do just want to talk," Grimmjow rumbled, brushing past Ichigo and taking a seat on his couch.

He watched Ichigo consider his words and actions. The young man had turned to face him, head cocked as he scowled at him, still appearing hesitant.

"Talk about what?" he finally muttered, glaring at Grimmjow despite sitting beside him, Zangetsu sidling alongside the irritated boy to also glare at him.

"Us."

"Or the lack of us," Ichigo replied snappily.

Resisting the urge to snap back, Grimmjow considered Ichigo again, trying to be gentle and tactful. "We are good together Ichi, if you let us."

Ichigo's hackles seemed to rise and he narrowed his eyes. "No, we really aren't."

"We were," Grimmjow exhaled heavily, finding himself exasperated by Ichigo's stubborn attitude.

Stilling at the words, Ichigo's blank eyes flicked over his face as if searching it. "I don't know if we were good or just comfortable Grimm. Do you understand?" Sighing, Ichigo rubbed his face. "Grimm, we were together for so long that it seems natural-"

"It _is _natural! Can't we just go back to what we were? We were happy."

"You were."

There was a suffocating silence, their thoughts travelling across separate tracks.

Stiffly Grimmjow asked, "Then have you met someone?"

"No," Ichigo replied briskly. "But the point is I can."

Another silence reigned until Ichigo heard a low growl and suddenly warm hands were on his cheeks and Grimmjow's familiar lips were on his own and he had to resist the urge to moan. He didn't miss Grimmjow; that much was true, but he certainly missed the kissing.

Grimmjow was a _phenomenal _kisser. He was also a god in the bedroom department and if Ichigo didn't resent him right down to his bones, he'd have kept him around just for that reason.

Unconsciously Ichigo's hands began to reach for Grimmjow's neck but he quickly stopped himself, instead pushing at Grimmjow's shoulders. Grimmjow allowed their lips to part and they panted, breath puffing into each other's faces.

"Grimmjow, we aren't together for a reason. I can't do this with you."

"We can," he argued heatedly, breathing into Ichigo's mouth as his lips descended upon his once again and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's arm go behind his back and his other arm under his knees as he lifted him up.

Surprised and angered, Ichigo reached for a fistful of hair when Grimmjow's lips once again released his. "Put me down bastard. Stop acting like a fucking caveman. I don't want to have sex with you! You can't just throw me down and take me."

At his words, Ichigo felt himself abruptly dropped – onto a soft mattress.

The weight of another made the bed dip and Ichigo looked in that direction, heart pounding.

"No, but I can make you want it…" Grimmjow growled out lustfully.

Ichigo kicked in his general direction and managing to hit the larger man's shoulder forcefully even as his breathing sped up. "I don't want this."

Grimmjow had immense focus when he put his heart to it and seeing Ichigo laid out on a bed had him imagining (and remembering) so many things he could hardly get his clothes off fast enough. As it was, Grimmjow didn't allow himself to be distracted by the hitting or the kicking but went for Ichigo's shirt, pushing it up as he marvelled at the warm, golden skin that he had been forced to abstain from for so long. "Fuck Ichi."

Ichigo shuddered, gripping Grimmjow's arms as the blue haired man began to kiss his skin, tongue leaving tingling marks. "Grimm – Grimmjow…" Ichigo began, fingernails digging into his arms as he gripped harder. "Don't."

Grimmjow chuckled against his skin before kissing him again, still stroking the skin, getting as much of it as he could. He felt Ichigo arch back, fingers gripping him tighter again.

Shaking in pleasure, Ichigo grabbed lengths of hair, leaning over Grimmjow as he began to kiss lower and lower.

Ichigo moaned out as Grimmjow kissed his clothed erection. "G – Grimmjow, _stop._"

"You don't really want me to, do you?"

Ichigo stretched in his embrace, wanting to say something; to protest, but as always he found himself weakening. Grimmjow was like a familiar jumper, something so used it itched and made you red but so well loved that you couldn't bear to part with it. Grimmjow had been his comforter for so long that it felt natural.

So Ichigo didn't say anything, just gripped Grimmjow tighter as a gentle sigh left his lips and allowed Grimmjow to continue as he wished.

XXX

Ichigo gasped as he jolted awake, fingers slowly un-working themselves from the tangle of sheets and he slowly pushed himself up. He glanced the way he assumed Grimmjow would be but he already knew he was gone. Despite Grimmjow's overly obsessive attitude, he seemed quite fine with leaving Ichigo after he'd fucked him.

Misery made him place his head in his hands and groaned. Grimmjow had of course had his way with him quite thoroughly and now Ichigo was sore from head to toe and he felt the weight of the bad decision weighing on him heavily. Ichigo knew why he was so weak to Grimmjow of course, but it still made him mad.

Slowly pushing off the covers, Ichigo paused when he focused on the distinct keening of Zangetsu. Grimmjow must have left him in the lounge-room when he left. He wanted to get up quickly but because of Grimmjow's rough treatment he had to take his time, gathering a towel around his waist as he staggered to the door.

He had just reached the door to allow Zangetsu in to see him when there was a knock.

Ichigo patted Zangetsu absently as the dog wagged his tail, padding alongside him excitedly as Ichigo moved towards the front door. If that was Grimmjow again, he was going to get a very big piece of his mind. Standing by the door he growled out, "Who is it?"

"Tōshirō," came the reply.

Ichigo's fingers twitched on the doorhandle. He hadn't expected company he actually didn't mind having around and it was as if his body breathed a sigh of relief.

Feeling calmed and relieved after catching Tōshirō's voice, Ichigo forgot about his state of undress and opened the door.

"Oh…" Tōshirō began in the sudden silence, his voice flat as he tried to mask his embarrassment. "You and your friend must have had fun."

Ichigo flushed, not from shyness, though Tōshirō could have easily interpreted it as such, but from anger. Being reminded of Grimmjow irritated him, especially since it was apparent to what Tōshirō was referring to. Grimmjow must have left marks.

"Yeah, he's an animal," Ichigo muttered.

Tōshirō glared, misunderstanding Ichigo's words. All he could see were the heavy bruises on his arms and hips and the scratches along his firm and perfectly sculpted torso. So he had been right in thinking Ichigo was in some sort of abusive relationship.

"Did you want to come in?" Ichigo asked, holding the door open further to let the smaller man inside. "I'll go get dressed."

"Sure," Tōshirō replied, gripping his folder closer as he stepped inside.

Shifting uncomfortably, Ichigo grinned at him apologetically. "I think I might have to have a shower first. You mind just waiting around? Or are you hungry? You're fine to help yourself to anything in the house. Just don't steal from me, I probably won't notice," he joked.

Tōshirō wasn't sure if he was horrified or amused by the comment but he supposed it was a bit of both and finally he allowed a small snort to escape, shaking his head. "Just have your shower, I'll be right here."

Tōshirō's heart did a strange flip at the softening in Ichigo's face and his warm reply of, "Of course."

Which was completely ridiculous and inappropriate. Ichigo was most certainly only being friendly. True, anything that Ichigo said was slightly overshadowed by the fact he was almost naked; golden skin covered with only a towel that sat rather offensively low on slim hips but he should be able to keep a shred of professionalism.

Placing his folder on Ichigo's table, he took a few steadying breaths as the young man turned to the bathroom, leaving Tōshirō alone before allowing himself to sit down and open his folder. Maybe with a few minutes he could calm down.

XXX

Ichigo came out refreshed and cleanly dressed not ten minutes later. Rubbing his stubbornly messy hair dry, he took a seat beside Tōshirō who had finally managed to calm himself.

"So, what have you got to say about my work?" he asked lightly, smiling Tōshirō's way.

Tōshirō hesitated. He had revised them by drawing the changes and scribbling in small annotations but of course, Ichigo couldn't read it. Would he need to explain it?

"Just hand it to me and talk while I read," Ichigo said, holding his hand out for the documents.

"Right." Again Tōshirō paused, eyes drawn to several scabs on his palm where it appeared nails had dug in. "Did you do that to yourself?"

Tōshirō jumped so severely that you would not think he had spoken the words himself and he quickly attempted to backtrack. His words sometimes got away with him and despite his cold appearance he was quite honest and blunt but to ask a complete stranger that sort of thing!

Ichigo also gave a small start, bringing his hand back unconsciously to rub his neck, which is what he _thought _Tōshirō was referring to.

There was silence for a moment because Tōshirō thought that Ichigo had gone to answer and his curiosity and manners forced him to remain silent. As it turned out however, Ichigo didn't have anything to reply with and was in silence to allow time for him _to _think of a response.

Tōshirō was about to speak when Ichigo asked, "Th – this may seem like a weird question but do you… do you have someone you can't say no to?"

Tōshirō frowned but considered the question. "Well, yes, I suppose."

Ichigo huffed, grinning ruefully as he stared at the table, sitting back on his chair as he spoke, "He's one of those people. One of the people I can't say no to. He always has been I suppose." He chuckled. "Of course I completely hated him at first."

Seeming surprised at his own openness, Ichigo blinked, as if rousing from a dream. "Sorry. I shouldn't be just dumping this on you."

"No," Tōshirō was quick to reply reassuringly. "You – you clearly need to. So I don't mind listening."

Cocking his head in relief, Ichigo smiled before he continued his story. "I met him when I was little. Only like seven… God he was a dick."

XXX

**Ta-da! … Sorry for the distance of time and all that. I hope you liked the update! Sex! Yay! Well, you know, not exactly the sex you **_**want **_**but still… So thank-you for your patience, love, follows and favourites and of course your reviews. Don't forget! Please, please, **_**please **_**tell me what you think! I do so love to hear it!**

**Bye!**

New note! Awkward! Sorry guys -.- that's for a completely different story. I did mean to upload _this _chapter but I clearly didn't. Sorry again! Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note! Please read the uh… **_**note**_** at the end because I need to get your opinion on something! If you don't I'll… well not really know but you'll miss out! … I think.**

XXX

_Ichigo glanced around him, eyeing of the half a dozen boys cornering him warily. The boys were from a higher class he assumed, as they were all the size of small adults. What the boys wanted with Ichigo, he didn't know. He_ never _knew. But for some reason, quite a few people took issue with him._

_Gulping down air, he tried to lower himself into a defensive stance. He'd been working hard at getting better at karate but of course, Tatsuki was still better than him. He was a little better now, but he'd only been studying it for about half a year now. _

"_We're_ soo_ going to kill you," one of the boys leered; his crooked teeth making the word lengthen and lisp._

_Ichigo pushed his fear down, readying himself as another boy advanced on him. The boy was about to attack Ichigo when someone spoke up._

"_Oi, what the fuck is goin' on?" came the rumbling voice of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. _

_Choking out a gasp of surprise, Ichigo backed up. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the blue haired tyrant. _

_Ichigo had been tortured by the boy for as long as he could remember. Whenever lunch time came around, Grimmjow would immediately come for him, beating him up and calling him names. But for several months, Ichigo hadn't been targeted by him. He had thought maybe it was a new form of torture. Maybe Grimmjow had decided to pretend to leave him alone then when he least expected it, attack him._

_Certainly it was his day. This was the day that Ichigo would get whatever was coming to him._

_However, upon spying Ichigo, his eyebrows went up. "What are you doin' with him?" _

_One of the boys, one with an ugly bowl cut and a vicious sneer spoke, "We was just teaching him a lesson."_

_Grimmjow growled, hands moving a little in the pockets of his black uniform slacks. "I told ya' to leave him alone."_

_Another of the boys, a feminine looking one with long hair frowned and snapped, "You aren't our boss. What we do is our business."_

_A hand shot out with incredible speed, gripping the front of the boy's uniform. "I told ya'," he rumbled, voice deep and dangerous, "leave. Him. Alone."_

_The boys glanced at each other, confused. "B – but-"_

"_No way," of the boys growled angrily. "Who are you kidding?"_

"_He's not yours to mess with."_

"_Tch." The man with the bad teeth growled fiercely, attempting to punch Grimmjow. _

_The fight was over in seconds and it was now just Ichigo and Grimmjow surrounded by fallen groaning boys. _

_Ichigo blinked back tears of fear, trying to forget about the fact Grimmjow had just taken on six boys in a matter of seconds without getting a scratch while he raised his fists. "W – what are you doing?"_

_Grimmjow raised a brow again, letting out a bemused chuckle. "Helping you."_

"_Ye – yeah, I got that," Ichigo stuttered, eyebrows lowering over his eyes. "But why?"_

XXX

Ichigo leaned back on his chair, exhaling and laughing at the same time, staring at the table. "Grimmjow didn't tell me the real reason why he helped me that day for so long. He kept giving me bullshit reasons; 'I liked your hair', 'I think you smell nice', 'I felt sorry for you'. They were just a few…"

Tōshirō listened attentively, quite enraptured with his story. Ichigo did write as a living so he supposed he could spin a good anecdote.

"He did eventually and I swear it was the stupidest thing I'd ever heard… I guess it was so sort of nice if you hear it the way Grimmjow told it." Ichigo chuckled. "Man, he used to really hate me…"

XXX

_Grimmjow growled in irritation, eyes flying around the rather bare road, down the bank and across the water. His cat, Pantera, had been missing for almost two hours now. Letting cats run around was pretty normal. However, Pantera was a kitten and Grimmjow had been keeping a close eye on her. Plus, he found he had already got attached to Pantera. He couldn't believe he loved her as much as he did, but that was the way with pets. _

_He jogged, casting his eyes around. It was then he spied the Kurosaki kid by the river, leaning in over the clear water. The orange headed weakling was making a weird face, struggling heavily to reach something in the water. _

_Grimmjow felt irritation bubble. For some reason the kid just pissed him off. He would have certainly gone over to beat him up if it weren't for the fact he needed to find his cat. It seemed Ichigo got his prize for he pulled back; cradling something in his arms, water saturating his shirt. _

_He could hear Ichigo mumbling to the package, a jolt of surprise jolting him when Ichigo read, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, huh…"_

_Grimmjow assumed he must have read the tag on his kitten's collar. He needed to get there quickly. Either Ichigo would chuck it back in the water or at the very least, leave it alone. After all, it was cat of someone who constantly tormented him. _

_Ichigo held the cat aloft, staring at it critically; cocking his head and Grimmjow hastened his pace, going to open his mouth when he heard Ichigo's gentle bell like laugh. "I find that hard to believe," he told the cat, cradling it in his arms once again while wrapping it with a jumper from his bag. "Someone as cute as you can't be _his_ pet. Still, I should take you home, he'll be worried." _

_Grimmjow was so surprised by the response that he didn't make a move until Ichigo's small form was out of sight. _

_After jogging home, swearing and spluttering, he slowed when he saw Ichigo once again, placing the kitten on Grimmjow's doorway. At first he thought Ichigo was just going to leave the kitten and go. But then he chuckled in amazement as Ichigo fretted, looking between the cat and the door. Finally Ichigo knocked on the door, gently putting Pantera on the step and knocking sharply before jumping behind a small bush in their front yard._

_When the door was answered and the kitten hurried inside, Ichigo finally stepped out, sighing in relief before looking around and jogging away. _

XXX

"Of course," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "It wasn't like love at first sight or anything. I just think Grimmjow wasn't used to people that didn't fit his profile. I mean, he picked on me relentlessly and I saved his cat. His mum and dad died pretty early on and from what I heard, it was a good thing too. They were awful. It was just him and his grandma later. Anyway, I guess after seeing that he got interested in me. He sort of like… I don't know, observed me? Like I was a project. Maybe he kept expecting me to turn on him."

Ichigo stretched his fingers as he leaned back on his seat, rolling his shoulders a little. "Long story short, he started following me. It was sort of refreshing actually, he was pretty amusing."

"So – sorry to sound uh… insensitive," Tōshirō began quietly, almost afraid his interruption would stop Ichigo from talking, "but you weren't – I mean, you could see then?"

"Huh?" Ichigo gave a start at the question, and Tōshirō was reminded of an old man who was unexpectedly roused from a sleep. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I could see." He smiled wryly before clearing his throat and once again glancing up at Tōshirō. "So yeah, he hung around me and my friends. Because he was in a higher grade we had to split up when he went to middle school and by the time I was in middle school, he was almost finished and ready to go to high school. Still, we managed to be friends. I was almost sixteen when…"

Shifting in his seat, Tōshirō could tell Ichigo was nervous.

"Anyway, I went blind."

Tōshirō didn't need his rather impressive intellect for him to know Ichigo skipped over a few details. Clearly it was something he couldn't discuss and as Ichigo was actually sharing quite a lot of personal information, he didn't press.

Ichigo looked pained as he began again, wincing and staring down at the table-top. "Grimmjow was a real support. He helped me move around when I started learning to get used to it, being blind that is, helped me in school and with… with my family. I don't know how it happened but one day we went from being friends to going out. He just gave me what I never realised I needed. It was good for me at first. With Grimmjow's help I managed to get through school, of couse I did have help from the government, I mean, that's where Zangetsu came from, but the emotional support Grimmjow offered was something I couldn't have done without. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Tōshirō understood in that moment that while Ichigo wasn't asking for permission for his co-dependent behaviour, he was looking for someone else to understand it, to justify it. But Tōshirō could understand it, and understand it well. Whether or not it was damaging now, it had appeared essential for Ichigo then. Nodding, Tōshirō cleared his throat a little, finding himself a little uncertain in how to respond to a vulnerable Ichigo. "Yes, I understand."

A look of relief passed his face for a moment and he smiled gratefully. "So we were together for a while and I moved in with him because I couldn't stand living at home. But soon his behaviour began to change. Or maybe I did… When we were first together, I was weak. I needed him almost all the time – to walk, to work, to even have the strength to be outside. Later on in our relationship though, I had gotten better and I didn't want, or need, to rely on Grimmjow as much. He just didn't _get _it though."

Frustration appeared on Ichigo's face in his scrunched up eyebrows and frowning mouth before he stood suddenly.

At first Tōshirō thought it meant the conversation was over but instead Ichigo just went to the kettle, boiling it over the stove.

"Tea, coffee?" he asked, glancing back at Tōshirō while he held a mug aloft.

Tōshirō nodded mutely, a little surprised at the sudden change in pace before realising that Ichigo couldn't see him nod and replying, "Ah, yes, tea please."

Ichigo grabbed some tea bags and began to shovel in sugar in his own before holding it up for Tōshirō, no question, just the movement.

"Please," he replied, shifting a little to allow himself to be able to see Ichigo comfortably from his place on the table.

"So," Ichigo started again, his broad back to Tōshirō now, "Grimmjow thought I was still some damsel in distress and at first it was sort of cute, then it was annoying but adorable, then it was just plain irritating. I tried explaining to him that I didn't need him constantly hanging off me but it just got him angry. Still, he backed off a little. It wasn't that I didn't want him around anymore, or that I was over him because I was in a more stable place, though Grimmjow did argue that a few times, it was because I wanted to be independent. I loved him-"

Tōshirō couldn't help but raise his brows in surprise. Not because he was taken aback by the confession itself, but because he was surprised Ichigo would tell _him_. Somehow he had believed the words 'I love you' came hard to the orange haired man and to willingly admit he actually did love someone to a practical stranger, especially so intensely, considering the sound of their relationship…

Exhaling a little, Ichigo's voice seemed to be tinted in wistful pain. "I did love him but he seemed to think I had just used him, or at the very least was over him. But the problems really started a little later on as I got more confident. I was able to go out without his help, go to work, hang out with my friends – do normal life things but he seemed to get more possessive rather than supportive. I don't know if he thought I'd up and leave him if I finally managed to leave the nest – actually, I do know, he _was _afraid."

The kettle's whistling had become progressively more pronounced and Ichigo grabbed it from the stove before filling the mugs. "Milk?"

"No thank-you," Tōshirō replied, his voice cracking a little from lack of use.

Ichigo smiled crookedly at that but didn't reply as he once again seated himself at the table, pushing the mug towards Tōshirō. "He would always get really irritated, started asking questions like; who was I with, what was I doing, why was I so late… that sort of thing."

Sighing, Ichigo absently rubbed his arm while fiddling with his mug. "Then one day, he just… I don't know, _cracked_."

XXX

_Ichigo rolled his eyes as he made a move to reach the door, Grimmjow's incessant questions following him like a bad scent. "I told you Grimmjow, I'm just going out with Shinji. It's only drinks, I'm not asking him to fuck me here."_

_Grimmjow growled at the word 'fuck' and reached out to roughly grab a shoulder. "You know I don't like that little shit."_

_Frowning fiercely, Ichigo wrenched himself from Grimmjow's grip, hurt by both his words and attitude. "You've told me you don't like him, but he's one of my best-friends, I don't want you talking crap about him. Anyway, last I checked, whether or not you like my friends doesn't have anything to do with my friendship with them."_

"_He doesn't like me either," the blue haired man pointed out and Ichigo could hear him run a hand through his hair in irritation. _

_Shifting uncomfortably, Ichigo glanced away. It was true Shinji wasn't the most diehard Grimmjow fan, but he certainly had let it drop after Ichigo had punched him, almost breaking his nose just because he'd made a rude comment about his boyfriend. Ichigo had never told Grimmjow about it, even when he'd asked why Shinji looked like he was sucking lemons after they'd come back home. "Well yeah, but he doesn't constantly remind me about it. He's trying Grimmjow, which is more than I can say for you."_

_Grimmjow seemed angered by the comparison, snarling like a wounded animal. "I want to like him Ichigo, but he's too fuckin' attached to you. I've seen the looks he's given you, you can't tell me you haven't."_

_Raising a brow in disbelief at the thoughtless comment, Ichigo attempted to hold back the prickling of wetness in his eyes, a small, mirthless chuckle leaving his parted lips. Sometimes when Grimmjow was angry, words would just spill before he had given it any thought. "Well no, I can't say I have noticed."_

_Realising his mistake, Grimmjow let out a small groan. "You know what I mean, I mean – I didn't mean-"_

"_I know," Ichigo interrupted, "just forget about it. I'm going to be late."_

"_Ichigo, just – just hold on a sec," he half pleaded, half demanded. _

_Pulling the door of their bedroom open, he quickly made his way towards the stairs down to the front door. _

_Suddenly he was yanked back as Grimmjow grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the stairs and into his arms._

_Ichigo stiffened in Grimmjow's grip, aware that the man was shaking him, gripping his shoulders as he practically shouted in his face. _

"_I told you I don't want you fuckin' around with that fuckin' idiot. You're stayin' home with me."_

_That was all that Ichigo managed to catch among the onslaught of demands Grimmjow was throwing him. Angry, Ichigo tried to disengage from Grimmjow's grip, cold curling in his gut when Grimmjow just held him tighter._

"_Grimmjow," Ichigo breathed out, trying to keep his voice even and calm. "Let go of me."_

"_Only if you tell me you're not goin' to see _him._"_

_Gritting his teeth, Ichigo stopped struggling in the larger man's grip, glaring at him. "I'm going to see Shinji tonight because I'm allowed to do whatever I want. We're friends Grimmjow, nothing more. Can you understand that?"_

_Distinctly aware he was speaking as if talking to a child, Ichigo willed Grimmjow to understand and accept what he was saying._

_Grimmjow seemed to catch onto the change of attitude and he snarled, "I'm not a fuckin' kid Ichigo. I don't need ya' to fuckin' speak in simple sentences."_

_Opening him mouth, Ichigo dared to argue but Grimmjow continued._

"_But you've been spendin' way too much fuckin' time with him. I don't trust him."_

_Realisation struck and Ichigo stared at him as he said, "You mean, you don't trust _me._"_

_The words seemed as much as a surprise for Grimmjow as they were for Ichigo and they just looked at each other as silence reigned._

_A choked gasp escaped from Ichigo's throat and he shook his head to try and dispel the hurt as he pulled away from Grimmjow's slipping grasp. "You don't trust me?"_

_Grimmjow didn't reply for a moment and Ichigo wished he could see what his face showed at that moment. Was it guilt? Or maybe shock. Maybe it was anger, because Ichigo thought he didn't trust him. _

"_Grimmjow, do you trust me?" he pressed. He could only get his answer from Grimmjow's. _

_He heard the blue haired man swallow audibly and he guessed the silence meant only one thing. _

"… _I – I love you Grimmjow, you know that, right?"_

_More silence. _

_A chuckle full of hurt and surprise slipped out from Ichigo and his eyes blankly searched Grimmjow's face. "Well, there isn't much of a relationship if there isn't any trust, is there?"_

_The words seemed to shock Grimmjow into movement and as Ichigo took a step back, Grimmjow grasped his arm desperately. "N – no," he spoke quickly, feverishly, "No, I _do _trust you Ichigo. I just… I don't – I don't like you hangin' out with him."_

"_Because you think I'm going to sleep with him?" Ichigo asked critically, the fingers in Grimmjow's grip curling unconsciously. _Please say no.

"_No," he replied sternly before continuing weakly, "But-"_

_Ichigo couldn't believe it. He had thought Grimmjow's possessive behaviour had been because he was being overprotective, not because he didn't trust him, because he thought Ichigo was going to _cheat _on him. But then he supposed, Grimmjow's slow belief that Ichigo could even look out for himself should have been an indication of just how unsure Grimmjow was about Ichigo's steadfastness. _

_Trying to pull himself out of Grimmjow's grip, he stepped back. "Grimmjow, let me go."_

"_No," he snapped back. No to letting go, to letting Ichigo walk away, to letting Ichigo _end _this. "Please, can't we talk about this?"_

"_Grimmjow, this has been a long time coming and we both know it. Let me go."_

"_No," he growled harshly, pulling Ichigo back into his arms, mashing their lips together. _

_Ichigo made a noise of displeasure, pressing his free hand against Grimmjow's shoulder, his other arm, still caught by Grimmjow at the wrist was held by his side despite his attempt to dislodge it. _

_Tilting his head, Grimmjow tried to deepen the kiss. When Ichigo continued to fight he growled into his lips, shoving Ichigo off of him for a moment and towards the wall. He was quick to grab him once again, grabbing both of the smaller man's wrists and slamming them against the wall he now had Ichigo pinned against with his body._

_Ichigo cried out in anger and pain, glaring about him as Grimmjow breathed against him neck. _

"_Just listen to me Ichigo."_

_Shaking in anger and admittedly a little fear, Ichigo ground his teeth together before slamming his head forward, knocking into Grimmjow's forehead, making him stumble backwards in surprise. _

_When Ichigo tried to make a ran for it however, he was surprised by Grimmjow's fist slamming into the side of his face, the force of it pushing Ichigo into the wall once again._

_Ichigo's mind was whirling as he tried to clear his head from the blow. Their fights had often got very vocal but not once had it turned violent, despite their tempers. Grimmjow had been quick to make sure that it was established that striking each other meant the relationship was over and Ichigo agreed, knowing it was personal for Grimmjow who had had a father that used to strike both him and his mother. _

_He barely had the time to straighten before Grimmjow was again kissing Ichigo, biting his lip with more force than necessary to make him react._

_A small whimper of pain fell from Ichigo's lips, taken in immediately by Grimmjow, a growl of arousal and excitement sounding in response. _

_Grimmjow had forced a leg between Ichigo's so the younger man was practically riding his thigh but he struggled to find a place to put his legs, hoping desperately, that he could somehow kick Grimmjow off of him. _

_There wasn't enough space between them for him to knee him however, and his hands were trapped tight. A sob threatened its way up his throat and Ichigo had to swallow several times as fear restricted the air coming in through his nose. _

_It was only at the sound of the door opening and a too energetic and enthusiastic call of; "Ichigo!" that Grimmjow pulled away, glancing down the stairs to the door._

_As his mouth was finally released, Ichigo took the time to fight the distracted Grimmjow, pushing himself from the wall and shoving Grimmjow away as he gasped for breath before shooting him a glare filled with his fear, anger, anguish and heartbreak and stumbling down the stairs. _

_Grimmjow may have shouted his name but he didn't hear it as his blood rushed through his veins, plugging his ears, allowing him to only make out distortions. He shoved past what he knew to be Shinji, fleeing onto the cold streets. _

XXX

Chuckling hollowly, Ichigo stared at his mug, now clasped disturbingly tight between both hands as if it was the mug telling him the story, not the other way around.

Tōshirō waited with bated breath for Ichigo to continue, surprise, anger and anticipation thrumming through him. Again, he feared if he made a noise, Ichigo would become silent and somehow he knew that this discussion needed to happen. Perhaps he was the first person Ichigo had actually told the full story to. It seemed so, as Ichigo's face looked like he was reliving that moment as he spoke.

Finally sighing, Ichigo's eyes slowly flicked up to meet Tōshirō's. "I didn't go back, even to get my things. Shinji had to. Problem was Shinji was so angry he actually began to beat the shit out of Grimmjow and it was only because Kensei was there to stop him that he got away."

Ichigo went silent for a moment, glancing around his apartment. "Then Kisuke told me he had a place for me and I ended up here."

Smiling wryly, Ichigo's swirling, unseeing eyes fell once again to Tōshirō's icy blue ones. "I was hurt and pissed but as time went by, all I could think of was the fact that Grimmjow was there for me when I thought no-one else was. It was okay when he wasn't around but suddenly, a few weeks ago, he started trying to get into contact with me."

Shaking his head in disbelief of his own behaviour, Ichigo exhaled shakily. "Last night only happened because of me and my weakness. We ended badly, sure, and admittedly, Grimmjow was a fucking dick about it-"

Perhaps the biggest understatement of the century. Somehow Tōshirō knew that, had it not been for Shinji's timely interruption, Ichigo could well have ended up needing medical attention. He believed that Grimmjow's desire to have Ichigo by his side would have overridden everything and if Grimmjow had thought it would work, he would even force Ichigo.

"But – but Grimmjow was important to me for a reason… Grimmjow loved me too and last night, I don't know… we…" Ichigo seemed frustrated. "I couldn't stay mad at him long, no matter what he did and I don't know… maybe it was because we were friends for so long…"

Shaking his head, Ichigo finally heaved a large sigh. "I couldn't say no to him because I owe him, I owe him big. Grimmjow is just someone I can't say no to. We've been together too long it's like a ritual, like it's natural to fall back into this pattern."

"But you don't want to," Tōshirō told him, more as a prompt for conversation but also because he was mainly hoping it was true. He could understand that Grimmjow had been a big part of Ichigo's life, but he had grown up now and he just prayed that Ichigo realised how destructive Grimmjow's actions were and how dangerous it could be. Especially if Grimmjow 'cracked' again.

"No," Ichigo replied. "No I really don't. But when he touches me…" Flushing in embarrassment Ichigo glanced away. "Sorry, I-" he gave a small laugh, "I didn't mean the conversation to uh… go in that direction."

Though a little embarrassed by the turn, Tōshirō fought down his own blush, clearing his throat a little. He knew just how powerful desire could be. "Yes, well… I get it."

Ichigo raised a brow, a little hopeful. "You do?" He gave a self-depreciating laugh. "None of my friends do. They all think I'm fucking crazy. I know that it's wrong to indulge him, I know it's going to just make it worse but… is it sick that a little part of me sort of wants him?"

Tōshirō shook his head, murmuring in reply, "No, it's not. Your relationship was clearly intense… but you also realise it can't go on and that's important."

There was silence as Ichigo took in the words before he finally laughed, one not completely tinted with self-hatred and pain as he asked, "You sure you're an editor? I think you should definitely check out a career in counselling."

"No-way," he exclaimed, laughing along, "I'd make a pretty awful counsellor."

Ichigo smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges as he did and for a moment, Tōshirō could understand Grimmjow's overly possessive nature towards Ichigo. Then Ichigo glanced back at his mug, the tea now cold and the moment was gone. Glancing around, Tōshirō realised how late it had become and moved to stand.

Ichigo mimicked his behaviour but opened his mouth to speak, "Tōshirō… uh… thanks for listening. I guess I needed to talk it over. Plus, having someone to talk to sort of makes me…stronger I guess."

"It's okay. I don't mind listening and I'm glad you're feeling better."

Zangetsu jumped down from the couch as he realised they were moving, following the pair to the door, panting excitedly next to Ichigo.

Ichigo was silent for a moment as he held the door open for Tōshirō who was gathering up his papers. "Um… you'll come tomorrow, right? So we can work?"

Tōshirō raised a brow at the question, a little surprised at the vulnerability reflected in the uncertain words. "Yes, of course." He laughed. "We didn't get any done today and I really need you to finalise this so we can send it in."

Grinning in reply to the easy answer, Ichigo nodded, reinforcing the confidence for himself. "Right, well, good."

Stepping into the hallway, Tōshirō paused, once more glancing at the orange haired man. "This may be a little presumptuous, but if you ever feel like you're going to give in and agree to Grimmjow's company, you can call me and I'll come around. Or you… you can come to my place."

The silence made Tōshirō immediately wish he hadn't allowed the thought that had suddenly popped into his mind the gift of speech and his face pulled into a pinched look as he took in Ichigo's shock. About to make amends for his words, he was surprised when Ichigo cut over him.

"Yeah. I – I mean, that'd be good. Thank-you. I could really use your company then. I think your insights would keep me sane."

Tōshirō was a little taken aback by the response but laughed. "I'm glad." Glancing down the corridor, he realised he should stop prolonging their parting and smiled Ichigo's way. "Well, I'll come see you tomorrow around the same time Ichigo."

Ichigo gave a start, realising that it was perhaps the first time Tōshirō had said his name without being told to, or without first having called him 'Mr'. Smiling sincerely, Ichigo nodded. "That sounds great, thanks. Bye Tōshirō!"

XXX

**I would regale you with the excuses for me not writing but they're sort of super depressing so let's just say, sorry I haven't written for a while and move on. **

**Alright, so quickly I just wanted to say, I'm starting another story because the inspiration struck. I know I'm already spreading myself a little thin but if I don't write it, I'll forget it. **

**So I just wanted your opinion. I have the premise for it down, just not who to put in the story other than Ichigo.**

**Essentially the story is about Ichigo and his friend (who he really likes). He's bi, just so you know. Basically Ichigo meets a girl in a bar, has a one night stand with her. His friend wants Ichigo to meet his girlfriend and yes, you guessed it, it's the girl Ichigo slept with. **

**It probably won't be a long story but who knows, I tend to ramble. Like this. What I'm hoping from you guys is you'll tell me who you'd like to be the friend Ichigo has a crush on and later dates and who the girlfriend is. Keep in mind, she'll probably be mean. **

**Also, I don't know if I want Ichigo to end up with the friend or another introduced character, but like I said, I'll leave that up to you guys. **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought about **_**this **_**chapter and give me lots of feedback \^^/ Yay! And also don't forget to tell me who should be in the next story! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh and to answer your question about who's going to bottom, I'm going to keep it pretty open. Ichigo bottomed for Grimmjow because he was vulnerable at that stage and he needed someone strong, which was another reason they also struggled in their relationship because Grimmjow **_**really **_**didn't want to bottom. So unless Ichigo really trusts Tōshirō, it probably will be Ichigo topping. But there will be Tōshirō topping. Awkward if you're uncomfortable with that. Still, being able to switch shows a real ease in a relationship as well as a lot of trust, which I want to be in their relationship!**


End file.
